Skylanders: Mega Lights
"Light Em' Up!" -The game's tagline Skylanders: Mega Lights is the fanon 6th game in the skylanders series. it is developed by toys for bob. Story Skylanders Mega Lights takes place in the outer regions of skylands, in a galaxy known as the Aura System. It’s been 10 years after the events of Trap Team, and the traptanium that caught kaos has managed to lose it’s magic, allowing him and all the other villains to escape their traps. Kaos led most of the villains back to their evil ways, but 2 from each element have changed heart and joined the skylanders. With kaos’ army of Reborn Villains, he went outside of skylands to find the Aura System, a magical realm in the galaxy away from skylands where light crystals known as Light Gems fueled the land. But they also give great power to the bearer, so kaos has infuzed the Reborn Villains and himself with Light Gems, giving him and his army new looks and power. Kaos now only wants one thing- to destroy skylands. Quick to react, spyro sent out a team of regular skylanders and the villains that joined the team to the Aura System, but Kaos had triggered a trap that was meant to destroy the Team, but instead injected them with Light Gems, giving them New Power, and lights inside their bodies, making them the Light Guardians! But each of the 4 lights in each of them could only be activated by reaching levels given to them by portal masters, so they blasted to earth. the villains only got one light added by the trap, and it could be activated the same way, so they blasted to earth too. Now You, the portal master, must Use the new Light Portal to send the skylanders to the Aura System, to save the Light Gems and save Skylands! In this game, the new leader of the skylanders is a Light aura spirit named Neo, the ruler of the Aura System. he has no full body of true form, he is a spirit, a force of nature in the Aura System. Characters- The roster for each element is- ' ' 2 Light Guardians- a team of regular skylanders superpowered by the Power of the Light Gems, which can only be activated by leveling them up! 2 Cores- new skylanders blasted to earth to help the Light Guardians! 2 Lightcore Villains- Reformed by the light crystals and blasted to earth, leveling up these villains will unlock their Light! And here are the characters- ' '''WATER Man-O-War (LG) Rascool (LG) Lockjaw Pack Attack Lightcore Threatpack Lightcore Brawl And Chain ' 'TECH Keyboard (LG) Roblast (LG) Iron Fist Grinder Lightcore Trolling Thunder Lightcore Mab Lobs ' 'MAGIC Stitch Doctor (LG) Ringleader (LG) Dream Team Wisp Lightcore Painyatta Lightcore Bomb Shell ' 'FIRE Afterburner (LG) Flare (LG) Inferno Burnout Lightcore Chef Pepper Jack Lightcore Smoke Scream ' 'UNDEAD Bonecrusher (LG) Crash Corpse (LG) Fossilizer Skelepede Lightcore Wolfgang Lightcore Hood Sickle ' 'LIFE Branchout (LG) Flydra (LG) Cherry Bomb Ripbud Lightcore Broccoli Guy Lightcore Cuckoo Clocker ' 'AIR Wings (LG) Stormurai (LG) Skyshot Airswine Lightcore Bad Juju Lightcore Krankenstein ' 'EARTH Rock Star (LG) Quartz (LG) Cliffhanger Sandstorm Lightcore Golden Queen Lightcore Grave Clobber ' 'LIGHT Sun Block (LG) Lightspeed (LG) Projector Firefly Lightcore Luminous Lightcore Eye Five ' '''DARK Armageddon (LG) Shade Raider (LG) Night Club Count Shaduke Lightcore Tae Kwon Crow Lightcore Eye Scream Levels Coming soon! I need to work on the level list! Waves Coming soon! i need to work on the starter pack and wave contents! Category:ZapNorris